The Brink Of Sanity
by TheGT
Summary: When you're a monster, nothing but death is destine for your entire life. That is to be said about one small boy, when he's hunted down like and animal he gets pushed over the brink of sanity. *Rated T for violence and some language*


**This is my first Naruto fanfic. I started it a while ago, but just got around to editing it and typing it all up. It's a bit sadistic towards the end...**

**Hope you don't mind . **

**

* * *

**

At one time he was feared and hated by everyone, the majority of his like he had been shunned. A monster whose life had meant nothing but to carry the burden of a demon, pure evil that resided in the depths of his chakra, never to be let out. The creature that controlled his entire well being, every thing about his life, from childhood to adulthood was because of this thing, but he wasn't entirely defenseless; the fiend protected him physically. But that wasn't enough to make up for his miserable life. The loneliness, the hate, the fear, the resentment, they all add up to what he has become today.

A small child wandered the streets, a golden sky above as the sun set just beyond the horizon. It wouldn't be long before the sun had completely set and the world around the boy became dark. He was crying, his deep red hair glowing in the last shimmer of sunlight, and the dark rings around his eyes now over shadowed by the red rims from crying. The eyes belonged to a beautiful child when they weren't crying. The light blue lately, however, had been replaced by the tears and the redness.

Even though he was no older than five, as he cried out of fear, no one would go near him. No one dared go near that _monster_. The only one who dared was his beloved uncle. But his uncle was a Jonin and currently was on a mission so he could not comfort the tears of his sister's youngest child.

As the boy sniffed the last of his tears, he heard a shuffling behind him. This wasn't too off, as he felt the eyes on his back and heard the buzzing as a kunai swirled by his head. He already knew what was going on. In his short life his very own father, the Kazekage, had put sixteen assignations attempts on him. The top ninja from all over the village came after him. But this seemed different, much like the last one, without turning around he knew who was after him, one of the members of the village's secrete organization, those familiar with Konoha could compare them to the AMBU Black Opts from that particular village.

The young boy did the only thing he knew, he ran. Although every assignation attempt had left him unharmed, he was still scared to death of what could happen each time. The trauma from this had left him so very young and venerable to mental instability that was caused. The boy who never knew love, He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. They carried him to his "safe place" where he would go to escape on the bad days. His uncle would often find him there and calmed him down.

There was no one in the building as he rushed up the stairs, down the hall and busted onto the roof. He slammed the door behind him as he looked around on the roof frantically. No one was there the world seem silent under the newly dark sky. There the boy stood, panting like an animal that barley escaped poachers on the open field. He glanced back at the door; fear evident in his eyes, almost bleeding though as more tears began to build up again, brimming at the edges.

Was it really his fault that he had been born an abomination? Day after day, being put though this torment. He wanted to die. Oh, how he wished death would grace him, so that it all could stop. If the whole purpose of his birth was to harbor a monster, to be treated as a freak to be feared by everyone, then what was the point of living? He saw none. He was a murder, his own mother he never met because as she gave him life, she lost her own. Why was that? It was because of that, that his siblings resented him. His father, he created him, and now, now he only wants him dead. Why did it have to be him? He never did anything to anyone. This red headed child, he never meant any harm, he was the innocent one.

He didn't even know what love was. He knew compassion from his uncle. But what was love? Why did everyone desire it? His uncle couldn't be around forever to show him this… The boy slowly walked over to the ledge of the roof and looked down with a seldom look on his face. The building was at least five stories tall, the only reason he saw what lie below was because of the illumination from the lower levels and other buildings surrounding. There, the boy stood mesmerized by his own thoughts of death. A glazed stare covered his eyes as he stared down, wondering what would become of him if he fell. No one would miss him he figured, might as well.

He let his foot hover off the edge of the building, before he felt it. He knew it was a matter of time and his time was up, or so he thought. That bastard, he found him. He shut his eyes tight at waited for the shock. Then, it hit him.

_**BOOM**_

The boy lurched forward no more than half an inch. The paper bomb was meant to hit him square in the center of his back. But before he could even think about anything, before the deadly fast weapon could reach him, a wall of sand shot up between the two of them, dampening the blow to nothing more than a push. He didn't want this, standing there waiting for the next blow to come he tried to will the wall to stay down.

_**BOOM**_

Damn it! Why wouldn't the stupid sand let him die? Right now that was the only thing he could wish for was death. The blow would make it quick and painless. Why would this _monster _inside him not let him die? A tear streamed down past the delicate features of his face as a small hiccup slipped from his tender, red, lips. He turned to face his attacked, to plea for death.

And there he was, dressed in the uniform most assassins of the village wore. A sleeveless cream colored vest with a pitch black body suit underneath, covering the perfect body of the highest ranked ninja of the entire village. The only difference between each of them was the mask, hiding his true identity. The last one was a wolf, not very common, but it was better than this mask. A clean, white, pearly, perfectly formed to the shape of a beak mask, most likely made out of clay only found in the northern part of the Land of Wind covered his face. It was frightening. From the tip of the beak to the outlined portion of the eyes painted ruby red.

He stood there, kunai at the ready, as the boy slowly turned with a newly formed glassy look covered his eyes. The look of his attacker struck a cord I him. Maybe the cord had been struck before and this was more of a pluck, either way, it woke something deep inside him, the beast. That moment the thin line between sanity and insanity snapped.

The ninja flung the kunai at the boy, but when the sand shot up the small child didn't even bothering flinching. A sadistic smile slowly crept across the innocent face, making the cute boy turn into a demonic animal in a matter of two seconds. His had almost instantaneously shot up with the sand, but it wasn't to control the shield around him, no, that was natural, but with his had more sand engulfed the hand of the ninja, keeping him from moving.

So, it didn't completely have a mind of its own. The boy's stomach lurched with the discovery that he could control the cure as much as it controlled him. A satanic laugh left the twisted mouth as the boy balled up his hand and the crunching noise filled the air like a thousand needles piercing skin. Every bone in the assassin's hand had been shattered. The boy's hand dropped as did the sand. He finally had a way to fight back.

The assassin let his bad hand drop, it was screaming in pain, but he didn't let it deter him from his mission, kill the abomination. With his good hand he reached for three more paper bombs out of his pouch and flung them one after another at the boy. Nothing, not a scratch, not even a rustle of hair, was this monster really immortal? No, not by far, he couldn't be.

Poor thing never stood a chance. The boy took a step forward as sand wrapped around the assassin's feet, slowly creeping up his body, completely covering every inch of skin, getting into his clothing, pouring into his ears and mouth. Both of the boys hands were up now, using all of his strength to control the sand, finally clenching them both into tight fist. The once fit body now twisted as blood spewed and collected into a puddle at the man's feet.

The child, no more than eight fell to his knees as he felt the tears stream down his dirty face making a mixture of the salty liquid and the brown sand that lightly dusted his petite body. After what seemed like forever of helplessness on the cold lifeless metal the boy stood up, a blank expression and the glazed over look had returned. Slowly, he walked over to the dead body and reached down, the body had already stiffened in the time but he didn't care. Stopping right in front of the face, still covered by the cruel mask he bent down and examined the features of the mask before leaching down, tracing the outline with the palm of his hands before gently removing the mask.

The face beneath the mask was oddly feminine, golden hair lay on either side of the dead man's cheeks. The nose was all too recognizable, the same small nose that graced the boys face, he recognized his attacked immediately, his beloved uncle. The boy chuckled, "I figured you two timing bastard." Leaning back he dipped one of his hands in the pool of blood now underneath his uncle's dead body still clutching the fine mask in the other hand. He brought the hand covered in blood up to smell, full of copper, and sour. Feeling the red now ice cold liquid in his hand he smeared it across the mask.

Standing up, mask still in hand he looked at it, "I like it better this way, don't you agree Uncle? Red was always your color." He glanced down to the contorted dead man, "You're right." He whispered, "It suites me just as well." Bending down he dipped his hand once more into the pool but this time smeared the liquid all over him, starting at the head, across his chest, then down both legs. He chuckled once before slipping the mask into his shirt. For such a young boy, he had been pushed to the brink of sanity enough times, that this time, he took the leap of faith, literally. He walked to the edge of the roof and jumped down the five stories, with a cushioned landing waiting for him from his new best friend, his only friend. He might have been young, but he lived the life of a middle aged man already, time he went off to learn.

The sun was just rising as Sabuko no Gaara walked right past the guards at the entrance of the village, without a worry in the world. Off into the endless sea of sand.

* * *

**Feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**I'm thinking about making this into a multi- chapter story but I guess we'll see when it gets some reviews. -_-# **

**So... YEAH! Hope it wasn't to big of a flop!  
**


End file.
